chase_mcfly_superbionic_2009s_elite_force_season_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
On September 3, 2015, Disney XD announced the spin-off series for Lab Rats and Mighty Med, merging the two series. Production began October 2015 for a release on March 2, 2016. The first episode is the 1-hour special The Last Might, and the final episode is The Attack. Premise Lab Rats: Bionic Skylar, known for its first two episodes and second season as "Lab Rats: Elite Force", is set in a bustling metropolis after Mighty Med Hospital is destroyed by a band of unknown super-villains. After Adam and Leo volunteer to oversee the students at Davenport’s Bionic Academy, Chase and Bree join forces with Kaz, Oliver and Skylar Storm to form a powerful elite force that combines bionic heroes and superheroes. Together, they vow to track down the villains and keep the world safe. However, when a promise goes awry and all heck breaks loose, can a broken team pull itself together, even with help from Adam, Leo, and Skylar's friend, Crossbow? Plot After the events of The Mother of All Villains, Oliver and Kaz have been enjoying having new powers, and Skylar is getting a bit irritable due to her lack of them. However, when the medical procedure to save a dying superhero costs him his own sense of self, things start to get tense, especially with the superhero's sons, Roman and Riker. After an alert from Mr. Terror, the trio runs to defeat her, only to find when they get back that while she was being captured, Mighty Med had been destroyed. Feeling scared, they contact Donald Davenport, and ask to use his technology to find out who destroyed Mighty Med. After the events of The Vanishing, Donald Davenport splits up the Bionic Team and has Bree and Chase join a new Team: the Elite Force. They are reintroduced to Kaz, Oliver and Skylar, who explain that a lot of superheroes were lost during the destruction, and they agreed with Davenport to create a team combining bionic heroes (Bree and Chase) and superheroes (Kaz, Oliver and Skylar). After some time, the team figures out that the people responsible are Roman & Riker, still mad about Roddissius. The Elite Force then takes down the shapeshifters, but they get away after the team is distracted by taking selfies. (The Last Might) Donald then proceeds to train the team after discovering that Oliver has a new ability: ice grenades. Kaz, however, fails the training as his fire and heat powers do not work. Meanwhile, Bree and Skylar are adjusting to living together, and when Bree calls Skylar a sister, Skylar starts telling Bree tidbits about her past. Later, Kaz asks Chase for help in perfecting a new power, Fire Tornado Fingers, but it backfires as it sends Davenport on top of the Daven-head. Finally, Bree and Skylar have a talk about who has led a better life, and Oliver gets Kaz to save Davenport from falling off the Daven-head. (Holding Out For A Hero) When Skylar starts missing her powers, Chase decides to give her bionics. However, the bionics have a coal reactor part that causes Skylar to begin dying. Oliver must save Skylar with the Arcturion Space Rock that Kaz so helpfully salvaged from the wreckage of Mighty Med, but it costs Chase his sanity and Oliver his friendship with Chase. Meanwhile, Bree and Kaz babysit a neighbor's pig, but the woman turns out to be an evil villain. Bree and Kaz manage to defeat Ms. Ramsey, and Oliver ultimately gets the bionics stabilized in Skylar's body. (Power Play) Chase becomes an evil psychopath Episodes # The Rise of Five (101) - March 2, 2016 # Holding Out for a Hero (102) - March 9, 2016 # Power Play (103) - March 16, 2016 # The Superhero Code (106) - March 23, 2016 # Need for Speed (104) - March 30, 2016 # Follow the Leader (105) - April 6, 2016 # The List (107) - April 13, 2016 # Coming Through in the Clutch (109) - July 25, 2016 # The Intruder (112) - September 10, 201 # Home Sweet Home (110-111) - September 24, 2016 # Sheep-Shifting (115) - October 1, 2016 # They Grow Up So Fast (113) - October 15, 2016 # The Attack (116) - October 22, 2016 Cast Main Cast * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz * William Brent as Chase Davenport * Jake Short as Oliver * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Pepi Sonuga as Crossbow Recurring Cast * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Booboo Stewart as Roman * Ryan Potter as Riker * Eric Steinberg as Rodissius * Jamie Denbo as Mr. Terror * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport Guest Cast * Patrika Darbo as Mrs. Ramsey * Tristan Devan as Kyle * Johnathan McClain as Tony * Pepi Sonuga as Crossbow * Maile Flanagan as Perry * Sanai Victoria as Zoe * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob * Justin Lopez as Clutch * Elisha Henig as AJ * Angeline Appel as Christina * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport * Camille Hyde as Naomi Davenport * Fivel Stewart as Reese